dungeons_dragons_orcsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eldritch Spellbook (Mechanics)
Spell-Rolls: Roll 1-100, whichever number it lands on is the random spell you summon. The caster of the spell will not know which it is until after it is already cast, so beware. * [http://dungeons-dragons-orcs.wikia.com/wiki/Eldritch_Spellbook_(Mechanics)#Mind-Eraser: 01:] You hit yourself with a mind-eraser. Stupid. * 2-10: Summon a gust of wind. Poof. * 11-30: Fire a Twilight Bolt. * 31-50: Fire a barrage of Shadow Missiles for as long as you keep focus. * 51-70: Summon a Floating Beholder-Eye. * 71-89: Cast Madness of the Depths. * 90-100: Summon a Twilight Fiendling. In-Depth Mechanics: Mind-Eraser: Being hit with a Mind-Eraser will stun you for one round and make you forget what you were doing, as well as forgetting the last couple of minutes. (This ability affects whoever holds the Spellbook, whether friend or foe.) Gust of Wind: This spell does not deal any damage what-so-ever. If you are exceedingly lucky, it is possible the Gust of Wind somehow turns benefitial. Ask your GM if it applies and point out any way a gust of wind could possibly actually help. The more Intellect your character has, the stronger the wind may become. Twilight Bolt: Fires a single bolt that deals 10 damage, + your Intellect Modifier. If your Special Ability is Intellect-based, it can be used along with this attack for a Crit after it has been summoned. Shadow Missiles: Function similarly to Arcane Missiles concept-wise. Each missile only deals 1 damage, or 1 damage + your Intellect Modifier. You can cast as many missiles in a single turn as you wish, for as long as you're able to focus. To fire your first missile, roll above 1. To fire your second missile, roll above 2. For your third, roll above 3, etc. Continue until you fail your roll. Crits count as a free missile. Summon Beholder-Eye: The floating, disembodied eye of an Eldritch Beholder is summoned before you, and you feel yourself gain a second vision in your mind's eye. You can see whatever the Eye sees, and you can send the Eye where you wish. Beware, you will feel any damage the Eye takes. Madness of the Depths: Roll 1-20 again as you cast this. How high you roll determines how effective Madness of the Depths is against your target, ranging from a simple stun as you fill your target's mind with horrific images, to crippling eternal madness that can make a grown Orc fall to the ground and weep. Your Intellect affects the power of this spell. Summon Twilight Fiendling: A manifestation of your character's mind's darkest corners, a being of Twilight turned flesh, a twisted creature which's very existance is a mistake. Its also not house-broken. A being of Twilight-flesh is bound to your character, and can be summoned and dismissed at will. The creature will naturally obey your character's every command, from combat to fetching your mail. Any enemy struck by your Twilight Fiendling has a chance of becoming mad. (See: Madness of the Depths.) Using the Book: Your character does not need to be magically inclined to use this book, though magical characters will gain significant benefits while using it. The book is filled with unreadable runes. When a Rune is touched, the spell contained within the rune is drawn to your hand, and must be cast. (Though not necessarily at someone.) When the book is open, it practically turns alive, flapping its own pages back and forth uncontrollably. The contents of the pages flash and swap places every few seconds. This means, it is practically impossible to predict which Rune you will end up touching. Note: Clinically insane and utterly mad characters may actually be able to read and understand the runes before casting, having more control over the Spellbook than mere mortals. Particularly any character who is mad because of Old God or Twilight influence.(Such as Madness of the Depths) .